


You must be Hung(a)ry, please have a seat!

by rubikhandy0707



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Gen, just trying to put the bois in one place at the same time, there's a small warning for a chapter so please watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubikhandy0707/pseuds/rubikhandy0707
Summary: There's nothing like summer in the city.Alternate summary:You won't be an ocean awayYou will only be a moment away
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Rata-touille

**Author's Note:**

> Story settings: Logan, Roman, Patton and Virgil have been tumblr friends for a few months. So are D and Remus. Logan lives in Taiwan, Roman and Remus live in Cuba, Patton originally lived in New Zealand but goes to college in Hungary, Virgil lives in Serbia, D lives in Hungary. This summer, the twins go to Zsombó (Hungary) to attend a cousin’s wedding. Logan’s participating in an International Competition in Sgezed (Hungary). Logan and Roman decided not to tell anyone else to make a surprise visit later.
> 
> You can read the first six chapters in any order you like, but you should read them all to know what's going on with the boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the unloved brother from the Genesis.

He can’t believe his eyes. Roman tries to set up a surprise for his online friends in less than a day instead of hanging out with him. That royal pain in the ass!  


  
( Not that he doesn’t have a plan to ditch him to chill with big D at the first opportunity)  


  
“ Can I just go explore on my own? Seeking out the undiscovered place is much more thrilling than going on normal tour…”  


  


  
“ And he won’t be alone. I’ll go with him and we’ll show you the treasures we find on the way.”  
Split up to meet our on friend(s) would be a lot easier when padres think they’re together.  


  
Roman’s plan to surprise his friends is mediocre. D will scream in terror when Remus grace D with his presence.

“…And where do you want me to deliver the food?”  
He’s even distracted with his client on the phone. First (face to face) impression lasts forever…  


  
“ Pardon me for interrupting. Remus, I know you are out there. I don’t have the patience to endure your prank, gondolj újra.”  


  
Hah, like he’d let that take him down easily…  
“CANNIBALISM!!!1!!1!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poster on Roman's wall are Moana and The Little Mermaid by the way.  
> Translation:   
> Spanish: padres: (their) parents  
> Hungarian: gondolj újra: think again.


	2. Ms. Ember ( maybe you should have named her Nagini)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au!-roboros, more likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention and two drawing about snake bite. If you're annoy by that, read the note at the end for the summary of the chapter.

It’s time for lunch and D can’t wait to feed his beloved Ember. She’s mature enough to breed and he has an appointment next week to see to her potential mate.

  
He’s been feeding her like usual but suddenly she decides to strike his hand. He hisses in pain, drops her lunch and wait for her to let go. She curls around his arm.

  
A client call D and he struggles to answer with one hand.

  
After Remus visits and decides to cool down with the fact that he has his beloved biting him, he finishes his call.  
“ Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl? It’s you, Srta. Ju-Ju. You outshine us mortals.” Remus croons at her.  
“ Stop harassing her, you croaking toad. She deserves to be alone after that fright.”

  
Remus ignores him and continues his task. “ Are you putting her in time out? Let’s us get acquainted, Hannibal.”  
“ She bit me, not the other way around. After she calms down, would you like to go get kávé?”  
He flashes his toothy smile “I’m down for anything, Zuzu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember, D's pet snake bites him. D get a call from his client. Remus croons at Ember. They'll get coffee after she lets him go.  
> Translation:   
> Spanish: Srta.: Ms.  
> Hungarian: kávé : coffee


	3. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the summer before the news. It doesn't stop Virgil though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be two drawings with some tarantula legs so I hope it won't be much.

Before going to his monthly visit with Patton, Virgil checks his tarantula’s food storage. Huh. He needs to restock soon. While checking his girls and refilling some water cups for a few naughty girls who just love to knock over the cup, he orders their food.

  
“At about three in the afternoon I’ll be at the usual coffee shop…”  
“CANNIBALISM!!!1!!1!”

  
The scream from the other side nearly makes him drop his phone.  
“My apologies for that jumpscare. A… friend came over and he just can’t contain himself over some trivial subjects. I’ll make sure your food will be delivery on time.”  
As soon as the call ended, Patton messages him that he’s on his way.

  
Well, he has a ride to catch.

  



	4. What do you call the coolest dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup-sicle.

On his way to the bus, Patton sees a person climbing on a window to the neighbor’s house.

  
To err on the side of caution, he warns the neighbor. Before he even rings the doorbell, someone inside yelps. That alone urges him to ring and asks for the person’s safety.  
“ Thanks for the concern… It’s fine. My pet’s just bitten me. Not thing to worry.”   
“ Oh, I just want to tell you that I saw someone with wild curly hair climbing your window just now. Should I call the cop?”

  
“ Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. It’s just a relative trying to creep around the house. I can handle this. Thank you again for your concern.”   
“If you’re sure about that.”   
While he’s waiting for the next bus, Patton tells Virgil he’s on his way, if he’s late, just order first.

  



	5. "Thou hast seen nothing yet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are still stars which move in ordered and beautiful rhythm. There are still people in this world who keep promises.”- Madeleine L'Engle, A Wind in the Door.

His mano left Roman alone to search online to organize his plan. 

¡Bacano! Now he just have to scout out some place.

  
By far, he has marked down the Botanical Garden in the University and the Art Center as a must, considered some food parlors on the…Hmmph!  
“¡Dar bola!” This boy look familiar…  
“Őszinte elnézést.” And he continues on his way.

  
He is wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a large Chinese symbol on the back. He knows some Chinese, the bottom part means heart. He tries but can’t guess the upper part of the character. Well, he’ll ask the resident…  
¡Querido Jesús, that’s Logan! He totally didn’t realize Roman in this outfit.  
Roman follows Logan and sees his other friends plus his mano(!) already in the coffee shop.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:   
> Spanish:   
> mano: bro  
> ¡Bacano!: Awesome!  
> ¡Dar bola!: Look out!  
> Querido Jesús: Dear Jesus.  
> Hungarian:  
> Őszinte elnézést: Sincere apologies.


	6. 5,730 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must stress that this story bears little resemblance to the tale of Altaïr & Vega.

He can’t believe his insufferable roomates! They lock him out after lunch and tell him to go sightseeing or do whatever outside without studying.  
It’s not improbable to access all his books and tests, he’s already had an online back up, he just need to go to the nearest empty coffee shop and hope that nothing else will disturb his study. Now it’s the hottest time of the day, hey it’s Patton, he should go inside …

  
Uh what?!  
Why is he here? He’s supposed to be in his apartment outside the city. Unless he’s meeting with someone. Logan has to follow him.  
He runs into someone, though, but still manages to track Patton.

  
Logan sees him go inside a music coffee shop and sit down next to… Virgil! It’s their monthly meeting, isn’t it?  
Logan discreetly goes inside when they’re busy chatting to order after the previous customer has just left to wait for his order.  
“ Beszél angolul?” “Yes” “ That’s great. I’d like a cup of green tea.” What’s the best way to announce himself? Logan looks around.  
“ Excuse me, would you mind if I played the piano?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character on Logan's T-shirt is "Will" or "Mind".  
> Translation:  
> Hungarian: Beszél angolul?: Do you speak English.


	7. Homonym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six…  
> Sing along, guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend Listening 

L: Seventeen, se- se- seventeen  
Se- se- seventeen

  
L: Seventeen eighty-nine  
How does the bastard orphan, immigrant decorated war vet  
Unite the colonies through more debt?  
Fight the other founding fathers 'til he has to forfeit?  
Have it all, lose it all  
You ready for more yet?  
Treasury Secretary, Washington's the President  
Every American experiment sets a precedent  
Not so fast, someone came along to resist him  
Pissed him off until we had a two-party system

  


  


  
L+ ?: You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance  
'Cause he's been kickin' ass as the ambassador to France  
But someone's gotta keep the American promise

  
Re: You simply must meet Thomas, Thomas

  
Re+Ro(R): Thomas Jefferson's coming home  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home  
?: Thomas Jefferson's coming home Lord he's been off in Paris for so long  
(Aaa-ooo)  
(Aaa-ooo)

  
D:France is following us to revolution  
There is no more status quo  
But the sun comes up and the world still spins

R:(Aaa-ooo)

D:I helped Lafayette draft a declaration  
Then I said, I gotta go  
I gotta be in Monticello  
Now the work at home begins

R:(Aa-ooo)

  
P+R:So what'd I miss?  
What'd I miss?  
Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss  
I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies  
I guess I basically missed the late eighties  
I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this

D+L:Aaa-ooo  
V: There's a letter on my desk from the President  
Haven't even put my bags down yet Sally be a lamb, darlin' won'tcha open it?  
It says the President's assembling a cabinet  
And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great  
And that I'm already Senate-approved  
I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York

  
D: Headin' to New York, headin' to New York  
Ro: Lookin' at the rolling fields I can't believe that we are free  
Re: Ready to face, whatever's awaiting  
Me in N.Y.C.

  
(From this part, you can imagine anyone singing to your liking)  
But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place?  
My friend James Madison, red in the face

He grabs my arm  
And I respond, what's goin' on? (Aa-oo)

Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul  
Can you get us out of the mess we're in?

(Aaa-ooo)

Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less than government control  
I've been fighting for the South alone  
Where have you been?

Uh France (aa-ooo)  
We have to win

What'd I miss? (What'd what'd what'd I miss)  
What'd I miss? (I've come home to this)  
Headfirst into a political abyss (headfirst, into the abyss)

I have my first cabinet meeting today (chik-a-pow)  
I guess I better think of something to say  
I'm already on my way get to the bottom of this  
(What did I miss?) aa-ooo

Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Mr. Jefferson (Alexander Hamilton)  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home, sir, you've been off in Paris for so long

So what did I miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The large photo on the wall is of the Gate of Heroes in Szeged.  
> You've reached the end. Congrat! This is my first work so I'd love to hear some feedback. Or maybe just say hello. Your call. Please be nice.  
> For my precious giftee,  not-my-patton , I wish you a joyful holiday with your loved one, a happy finish to this year and a great start for the next decade. Stay healthy!  
> From your Santa with love.


End file.
